Creepypasta the Fighters/Kate the Chaser
Bio Kate was originally a normal girl who had visions of the Slenderman, something she shared with her friend, CR. One night, she was attacked in her own home by the Slenderman himself, but managed to escape. She was hunted by Slenderman, became insane, and now is subsequently turned into a proxy called "The Chaser". Powers/Weapons Kate usually uses a knife as her weapon of choice. She is called The Chaser because she is really fast and agile. Movelist Special Moves *Knife Throw - Kate throws a knife at the opponent. *Leg Grab - Kate gets in a handstand, grabs the opponent with her legs, and slams him/her into the ground. In the air, she tosses the opponent down with her legs. *Face Planter - Kate leaps upward and flies across the screen, punching the opponent if he/she is airborne. *Inverted Bicycle Kick - Kate rises up delivering a flurry of kicks to the opponent. **Bike Assault - Kate does another bicycle kick down to the ground. *Kartwheel - Kate performs a cartwheel, kicking the opponent upon direct contact. *Arc Kick - Kate does a kick that arcs through the air, enabling her to hit the opponent whether in the air or on the ground. *Air Drop - Kate does a kick straight down after jumping up into the air. *Throw - Kate grabs the opponent's shoulders and knees him/her in the stomach. She then spins around and elbows the opponent's stomach. *Reverse Throw - Same thing except she flips the opponent over her shoulder. Super Move *Kiss - Kate blows a kiss that irritates the opponent's eyes, stunning him/her. Creepy Finishers *Neck Snap - Kate jumps onto the opponent's shoulders, then snaps his/her neck. *Torture Rack - Using her knife, Kate slices the opponent's torso, slits his/her throat, and stabs him/her in his/her abdomenm allowing him/her to bleed to death as he/she sinks to his/her knees. Friendship *A flashlight shines in Kate's face, making her shield her eyes as she says, "Bright light! Bright light!" Poses Intro *Kate jumps in, draws her knife, and says, "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way!" Win *Kate spins her knife around. Victory *Kate hides her knife then jumps away. Win Quotes *"Alright. Ready, steady, go!" *"You don't look so tough." Arcade Mode Intro *When the modern Slender Man came to power, the influence that Kate got from his predecessor, Kate was starting to regret her actions and wanted to change. Then, Kate got word about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Kate decided to enter, thinking she can redeem herself. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Kate returned home and was horrified to learn that a cult that worshipped Slenderman was committing murders on innocent people. Kate led a group of proxies, killed the cult members, then arrived to comfort the survivors. Kate was praised as a hero, and The Observer decided to make her his second in command. Notes *She uses a lot of Sonya Blade's moves. *Her finishers are borrowed from Tanya. *This may be wrong, but her ending is based on the infamous Wisconsin stabbings. Of course, to be respectful, MaxGomora1247 changed it from two girls to a cult and the location is unspecified. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters